


The Lost Kingdom

by Lyric_Royal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anime, Dark, Fantasy, Gore, Magical, Princesses, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Royal/pseuds/Lyric_Royal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello~!<br/>This is a story about me, my three sisters, and the crazy friends that we meet when our mother pushed us through a portal that led to Earth for our own safety. We are the lost princesses to a kingdom named "Fantage." When we fell through we lost nearly all of our memories! Along the journey to finding our kingdom and our parents we run into all sorts of danger, friends, enemies, and more! Did I mention that I'm only 12 years old? No? Haha!<br/>Join us on our insane adventures!</p><p>------</p><p>((How's that for an introduction huh?? Hehe- by now of course I'm not 12 anymore! I am 15!<br/>This series/story may contain blood, gore, violence, foul language, and etc whenever I get to those certain parts<br/>I might have to change this to rated PG 13 later on but until then it just won't be rated!<br/>I hope you enjoy!!))</p><p> </p><p>THIS STORY AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE PROTECTED UNDER COPYRIGHT©<br/>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. FANFICTION AND FAN ART IS NOT ALLOWED WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF THE CREATOR THEMSELVES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Chasing Us

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: I'm sorry! This chapter is more like an introduction or prologue because of how short it is! Hope you don't mind....  
> Next chapter is longer!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Ah- sorry this chapter is so short....it's literally like a freaking paragraph!! It's more like a prologue or something! Actually- yea- I think this is a prologue  
> I should stop calling this a chapter)

We are the princesses of a kingdom named "Fantage." The daughters of the Queen. We are Royals. No, not the average "Royal" who are simply from royal heritage. "Royal" in this case is the name of the species we are. "Royals" are said to have a tremendous strength and unique power forged within their bodies. We are the only known family that are of this race. I live here with my sisters. I'm only 12 years old. We lived so happily in our beautiful kingdom until one day...

We ran and ran through the forest. It was complete chaos. We heard screams, crashes, ...was that an explosion just now? It was chasing us. It was getting closer. Me, and Dokaru were running as fast as we could with our Mother. Dokaru was carrying Merry, our little 5 year old sister in her arms. Our Mother looked scared. Suddenly, she stopped running and opened a spiraling purple and black portal. She then began to glow, a bright white light surrounding her, and pushed us into it. As we fell deeper into the portal she shouted words that we couldn't decipher due to all the loud noises coming from where she stood. I reached out my hand, screaming while I fell. She then faded out of my field of vision and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you enjoy the next one which will be much longer than this chapter!!)


	2. Through The Forest We Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Bote: Aggghhh..... This chapter is so cringey!! I wrote this last year!   
> I also made a few changes to this to make it less cringeworthy  
> The newer chapters are better-)

I opened my eyes only to realize that I was in the middle of a forest!

"What the...heck..?"

 _"WHERE AM I?!"_ Screamed a very familiar voice.

"Dokaru..?" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

 _"Ow, Ow, Ow!_ My head is killing me!"

"Oh my God, Lyric where...where are we?!" Dokaru jumped up and ran around a tree screaming her head off.

_"WHERE ARE WE, WHERE ARE WE?! OH, GOD WHERE ARE WE?! AAAHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! PRINCESSES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE THIS YOUNG! THIS ISN'T HOW THE FAIRY TALES ENDED IN THE STORIES!! NO, NO, NO! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED I TELL YOU! AHHH! NO! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY FAVORITE ANIME!"_

"Dokaru... Uhm... Where's Merry?" Dokaru stopped running and stood there with a horrified look on her face.

"Dear God... Not little Merry! No... _No! NO, NO, NO! NOT MY LITTLE BABY SISTER! NO!"_

"But didn't you have her last?! _DOKARU WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"_

"I can't remember! The last thing I remember is running from something, Mom pushing us into this thingy, and blacking out!" Dokaru began trembling. Her green eyes full of fear.

"I don't think I can remember anything either..."

"What do we do?!" Dokaru began panicking. Which made me panic...

"I-I don't know! What should we do?!"

"Let's find Merry and get out of this place already!"

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!"

I stood up, ready to find my little sister and get out of the woods as soon as possible. Because let's be honest here... We do not want to be lost in the woods at night time.

 

\-----------

We walked around for hours. Still no sign of Merry. We got worried. That turned into full on panicking. And that turned into pure sorrow.

"This forest is endless! We've been walking around for God knows how long and... and..." Dokaru began crying. "And we can't find little Merry!" She wailed.

"Hey! Maybe she's resting somewhere?" "That's even worse!"

"You're right..." I sighed.

"It's getting dark..."

"I know that too... Oh, I hope we can find her and get out of here soon... I don't wanna be in the forest at night!" We continued walking...searching for our little pink haired baby sister and for a way out...

 

\-------

A little girl walked around the forest aimlessly with tears in her eyes.

_"Lyriiii-chan! Dokaaa-chan!"_

_"WAAAAAAAAHH!!"_ Merry sniffled and wiped her eyes. She was covered head to toe in minor scrapes and bruises. Suddenly, the bushes behind her began to rustle. Merry turned around and screamed to the top of her lungs when-- Her big sisters emerged from them.

"Lyrii!"

"Merry!"

_"Lyriiii!"_

_"Merry!!"_

_"Dokaa!"_

_"Merry!!"_

_"Dokaaa!"_

Okay, that went on for a little bit. Then we hugged each other. Hey, cut us some slack. We're like, 12 and Merry is a 5 year old. There's going to be moments like this at times. It was a really happy moment until we all realized that the sun was setting...

"Oh no..." Dokaru shivered.

"Night time is going to be here really soon... Yep! We're screwed! We are so freaking screwed! Goodbye cruel world!" I screamed.

Basically, we all had panic attacks... When we scream and flip out because we're scared to death. Soo... we did this for about an hour. "W-W-W-What are we gonna do..?" Asked Dokaru.

"I dunno...Hide?"

"Trees?"

"TREES."

That night, three very young princesses slept in a tree. Well folks! You don't see that very often, huh? Time skip to about day 3 in the woods. Whooosh~!

 

\----------

"I'm...so...hungry..." Dokaru's stomach growled the moment she said that.

"Lyrii... My tummy hurts...!" Merry whined.

"Let's just keep walking in this direction... Just to make sure we aren't walking in circles..." I said.

"Wha- Look! It's a fence! We're almost out!" Dokaru looked up at the fence.

"Yeah, but we saw one a few hours ago..."

"True...but this means we're getting closer to civilization! I think..." Dokaru groaned.

"My feet are killing me!" I climbed over the fence and continued walking.

"Hey, at least we're out of that forest! Now we're in a... what is this? a meadow? There's nothing but grass and trees... and more grass... and trees...and there's more grass than trees." Dokaru helped Merry over the fence and then hopped over it herself.

"Maybe we should start taking risks and eat berries off of the next bush we see... I'm so hungry I just might risk it even if it smelled funny..."

"Agreed..."

Stupid idea? Yes, very. We're a bunch of princessey little girls lost in a place we're unfamiliar with! Cut us some slack... The trio continued walking for a few more hours until...

"Hey... Merry... How did you get lost? I was carrying you, right?" Asked Dokaru.

"Me woke up. Me went looking for somebody to help us! Me got lost..."

"Merry! You should've stayed by us!" "Me sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you're safe..."

"Same... I think we all need a break...but if we stop walking we'll get hungrier and- Oh..." I passed out on the ground right by a tree. Dokaru and Merry tried to wake me up but they too were extremely exhausted and decided to rest after countless attempts as well.

. . . We're cold...we're hungry...we're thirsty...we're tired... Who ever heard of princesses going through all of this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: I'm so excited about this! SQUUUEEE!!! Er- at least for certain parts of the story!  
> This chapter definitely isn't one....For me at least- I had to remove a certain line here because no matter how I tried it just did not match up with the story. So ye- What did I remove? For now I'll let the suspense kill you! Hehe! ONWARD! )


	3. Her Name Is Crazy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Okay-  
> I think this is the last super short chapter  
> I'm sorry-  
> Again.... The newer chapters are better because these parts were from last year!)

_I'm laying on something...soft? I woke up. Only to find that I was laying in a bed. I turned around to find that my two other sisters were in another bed, on the other side of the room, still fast asleep.  "Was all of that a dream?" I sat up. Confused. I thought to myself "No...it couldn't have been a dream... This place isn't home! Where the heck am I?!"  Just then, the door slammed open, a figure walked in, and I screeched._

"W-Who... Who are you?! _Why are we here? Where are we?! Why did you take us?! Are you holding us for ransom?! STAY AWAY OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there girly! _Calm yo tits!"_ Said the figure who surprisingly sounded female.

"What the- I have no tits! I'm 12 years old! Who are you?!"

"Just wait a-"

"I swear if you come any closer I'll cut you down with my swo- Wait... Where's my sword?"

_"ZIP IT! I HELPED YOU!"_

"Huh?"

" _Geez!_ Just shush already and I'll explain it to ya!"

"I can't even see your face..."

The figure pulled their hoodie down, revealing herself. She was a girl with long brown and extremely curly hair with dark brown eyes, and she looked around...my age?

"Uh..." I stared in confusion.

"The name's Crazy-chan! I'm the lunatic that just saved you and your sisters from the wilderness!"

"Your name is wha-?"

At that moment Dokaru woke up.

"What is going on here?! Where am I and who are you?!"

"Uh- Dokaru...it's okay. She's the one who saved us!"

"Huh? She did?"

"Yep!"

"Hehe..." Crazy-chan rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well it wasn't just me. My friend helped."

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"Oh, I just happened to be walking by! I wasn't doing anything insane, I swear-" Crazy-chan giggled nervously.

"Well then..."

"Me hungry!" Yelled Merry who we didn't notice wake up.

  
"Well I better get you guys somethin' to eat, huh? Be back in a jiffy!"

'Crazy-chan' rushed out of the room. Me, Dokaru, and Merry just stared at each other in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Sooo... how was this?? A cheerful chapter, right? I even added a little humor! *Cough* The calm your tits part. *COUGH*  
> Oh who am I kidding this entire chapter is a joke itself- Welp! Time for the next chapter~! This whole chapter is mainly about introducing Crazy so I apologize for its shortness!)


	4. Amnesia

Crazy-chan entered the room with a tray of food and drinks. She placed the tray on a table and handed me a cup of water and a bowl of...what is this stuff? I looked down at the bowl then back up at Crazy-chan, then back down at the bowl. "Um..." I watched her give my sisters the same thing, and they too had a confused look on their faces.

"What? You guys never seen oatmeal before? It's good! Try it!" said Crazy-chan. "I ate some this morning before I went outside."

  
"Err..." It would be kind of rude not to eat it, so I played around with the stuff with my spoon.

"Lyrii? What's oat...meal...?" asked Merry.

"Uhh... I wouldn't know! I never had peasant food before..."

"P-Peasant?! What are you? Spoiled rich kids or somethin'? Now that I think of it... Your clothes do look expensive... But they're a bit odd for this day in age! Nobody wears clothes like that unless they're going to some type of special event! Were you three on your way to some fancy place?" Crazy-chan asked with a tilt of her head.

"Uhm... No? These clothes aren't even the type of things we wear for balls!" I said.

"Balls?! You really are spoiled rich kids, huh... What's your name?" asked Crazy-chan.

  
"I...um...Lyric. It's Lyric. Royal..."

"Royal? What are you, a celebrity?"

"Kinda?"

"What do you mean 'kinda?' How do you not know if you're a celebrity or not?"

"Well... do princesses count as celebrities?"

"A princess? I don't remember hearing about a princess named 'Lyric' from England! What country are you from? Are you foreign?"

"England?"

"England?" Asked Dokaru, suddenly joining in on the conversation.

"Wait, you've never heard of England?" Crazy-chan asked with a surprised expression on her face.

We shook our head for "no." Crazy-chan just stared at us in confusion.

"We don't even know where we are. Where is this place?" I asked.

"Where are you from?" Crazy-chan asked.

"Fantage." Me and Dokaru answered at the same time. Merry just sat there in the bed, completely ignoring the conversation while playing with her 'oatmeal.'

"Fantage? Where is that, Africa? Asia? Canada? I've never heard of it!" said Crazy-chan.

"This is weird..." I said.

"This entire encounter is weird." said Crazy-chan.

"Agreed." said Dokaru.

"Where are we anyway?"

"You're at Gaku's house." Answered Crazy-chan.

"Who's Gaku?" Asked Dokaru.

"Another friend of mine! _OH, CRAP!_ I forgot, they're all supposed to be coming home soon."

"All?" Asked Dokaru.

Crazy-chan giggled slightly. "Yep! You're going to meet the whole gang today!"

  
"Gang?..." Dokaru and I asked in confusion.

"No, not an actual gang! We're a group of friends." stated Crazy-chan.

"Ohh..." We both sighed in relief.

I looked around the room and noticed a clock on the wall. The time was 4:25 p.m. I drank some of the water from the cup Crazy-chan gave me and looked back down at the 'oatmeal' in the bowl. I thought to myself "Why does it look so weird? It's all mushy and stuff." Surprisingly, Merry was the first to try it. She looked like she was really enjoying it.

"This taste like stwa- strawberries!" Merry said happily.

"That's because it's strawberries & cream oatmeal." said Crazy-chan.

Dokaru took a bite of the oatmeal in her own bowl and nodded in agreement. "It's good! Not bad at all." Dokaru said cheerfully.

"Well... if they like it. I guess I'll try some too." I took a bite as well and stared blankly.

"What's wrong?" Crazy-chan asked, tilting her head to the side. "You don't like it?"

"This...Is...Freaking...Amazing- I want seconds when I'm done! Pretty pretty please!" I said.  
"How did you make this?!"

"Uh... I used a microwave." said Crazy-chan.

"I want the recipe! Maybe Mom could- Mom..." I stammered.

"What's the matter?" Crazy-chan tilted her head to the side.

"Mom... I can't remember Mom... Dokaru, Merry, do you remember what Mom looks like?"

"Now that I think of it...No..." Dokaru said sadly.

"Me don't remember Mommy's face!" Said Merry.

"Huh? You don't remember her?"

Dokaru, Merry, and I answered "No." at the same time.

"Well, this is bad..." said Crazy-chan. "You'll just have to stay with us until you remember!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Oh you're still here after all that cringe from chapter 2 and 3?? Haha- maybe we can be friends!)


	5. We Meet The Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Author's Note: Merry is only 5 years old in this story. So of course some of the things she says will have a 'w' sound in it! Example. Instead of "please" she says "pwease?" You'll get it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to kudos if you did! )

There was a loud noise. And then another. And another. There was a crashing sound. Then the sound of banging... And...the sound of people running..? _"What's going on here?!"_ I thought to myself. ...There was a scream.

 _"Huehuehue!_ Sounds like they're home! C'mon! I want ya to meet them!" Crazy-chan smiled and ran out the door.

"What type of laugh was- H-Hey! Hold up!"

I got up and ran after her. Dokaru and Merry soon followed behind me. By the time we got down stairs the whole living room was a complete mess. Someone brought...pizza? Yes, I know what pizza is. I am still a kid after all! A guy was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table chowing down on a slice while watching TV. There was a guy running around the living room with a girl following behind him. She was yelling something. One girl was jumping around while laughing and swinging from the lights above in the kitchen, all while snapping pictures at the two running. And- There's so many things going on all at once I can't keep track! Crazy-chan inhaled and then...

_"YO! GUYS! ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT! WE HAVE THREE GUESTS!! TRY TO ACT LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE!!"_

Right after she said that, everyone stopped what they were doing and look right at us!

"Who are these pipsqueaks?" one girl with short light brown hair and pink eyes said. She looked older than Crazy.

"Aww! So cute! They're dressed up like fairy tale princesses! Where did you find them?" asked a blue haired girl.

"Hmm, I dunno, they look like spoiled rich kids." said a brown haired boy.

"That's exactly what I said when they woke up!" exclaimed Crazy-chan.

"Who are they? What's their names?" asked a blue haired boy.

"And why are they here?" The girl with short brown hair who looked older than Crazy-chan interrupted. I stared at her for a minute. "Wait a minute... Is that a tail?!" I accidentally said out loud. Crazy-chan looked over at the girl and tried to signal her to 'hide it before they figure it out!' Along with everyone else in the room.

  
"Yeah? What's it to you?" Said the girl with short brown... Actually, I'll call her 'Miss Tail' from now on.

  
"Are those...ears?" I asked.

"What? You've never seen a neko before pipsqueak?" said 'Miss Tail.'

  
Everyone in the room sighed. Crazy-chan face palmed, walked over to the girl, and punched her in the arm.

"OW!" 'Miss Tail' yelled.

"Okay, Okay. We aren't exactly normal people ya see..." said Crazy-chan while she looked down playing around with her fingers.

"We're all different types of creatures with special abilities." the girl blurted out.

 _"Shut it Kotone! You've done enough! Ya dumb feline!"_ said Crazy-chan. Oh, Kotone is 'Miss Tail's' name? I guess I'll call her that from now on.

"Hmph!" Kotone pouted.

 _"Kotone, you idiot!"_ Said the blue haired boy.

"Whatever." Kotone pulled out her phone and started texting on it.

"Heh, wonder who you're messaging! I bet you have a boyfriend!" The blue haired boy then took this opportunity to take it and run for the hills.

"W-Wha-? _H-Hey! Give it back! Kakashi!"_ The girl, er- 'Kotone' chased the boy around the room, up the stairs, down the stairs, around the living room again, and outside the backyard.

 _"BWAHAHAHAHA!_ That's what ya get Kotone!" Crazy-chan laughed hysterically and rolled around on the carpeted floor. "I bet it was her boyfriend!" she exclaimed in between laughs. ...She then began to snort. _"Pfft! AHAHAHAHA!"_

"Um..." I just stared and watched everything unfold. Me and Dokaru were speechless. At that moment, Merry spoke up.

"Do you have ice cream?"

"Yes! We do! Would you like some little girl?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes pwease!" said Merry.

  
"We still don't know their names." said the brown haired boy.

Crazy-chan sat up, sniffed, and wiped the tears from laughing too hard from her face. "O-Oh. R-Right. Pfft- So what's your names?"

"I already told you mine." I said.

"My name is Dokaru! The person next to me is Lyric, and our sweet little sister's name is Merry." said Dokaru.

"Merry, Lyric and Dokaru?" said the brown haired boy.

"Yep!" we both nodded.

"Cool names. My name is Lui." He then continued watching TV while stuffing his face with the pizza slice.

Merry was too busy stuffing her face with a bowl full of vanilla ice cream to notice the conversation or anything going on around her for that matter.

"My name is Mikoto." said the blue haired girl. "Nice to meet you!"

At that moment we heard another scream and crashing sounds coming from outside.

"Oh, don't mind those two. They won't kill each other!" said Mikoto.

"Probably." Crazy-chan added. "Since Kotone ratted us out, can you three keep our little secret?"

"Sure." me and Dokaru nodded in agreement.

"More ice cream pwease!" shouted Merry.

Mikoto walked over to Merry and gave her three more scoops of vanilla ice cream.

"Tank you!" said Merry cheerfully.

There was another piercing scream and crash.

"This is madness..." I said.

"Oh? But this is nothing! All of us aren't even here yet! Say, where's Gaku?" said Crazy-chan.

"He's at the store." Lui shrugged, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Good thing Neko isn't here. She'd really make these three uncomfortable." said Mikoto.

"Truuee~!" Crazy-chan said in a sing-song voice.

There was an even louder crash and the door slammed open, with that came another yell, but this time in a different voice.

**_"MAMA'S HOME!!!!"_ **

"You aren't even 13 yet you little demon..." Mikoto grumbled in a low voice. She must've been referring to the voice we just heard all of a sudden.

 _"Speak of the devil! You three! Hide!"_ Crazy-chan grabbed me and Dokaru by the arm and shoved us under the kitchen table. "Don't make a sound! If you can help it, try not to breathe too much either if you don't want complete and total chaos!" She then grabbed Merry and put her under the table with us. "Shh! Don't move the table cloth either! It's the only thing keeping you hidden." She shouted in her whispering voice. Crazy-chan walked over to the living room a pretended to be into the TV show that Lui was watching. Mikoto did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Okay this is kinda important! The newer characters in this chapters are still in development and DO NOT have permanent names! So to avoid confusion in the future I suggest you check this chapter if "Kakashi" suddenly disappears and a "new character" appears in his place)


	6. Neko The Demon Spawn

Neko walked inside the living room. I was kind of freaking out since I was just shoved under a freaking table. Honestly! I would've preferred a closet! Neko walked in front of the TV that Crazy-chan was pretending to watch. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, nothin' really. Just watching some TV. Nothin' special, ya know?" Crazy-chan said in her best impression of a nonchalant manner.

"Huh. That's odd. You're usually up to something." said Neko.

"Weeell... a girls gotta relax sometime, am I right?"

"I guess so."

"Haha! You know I'm lazy! Those two, Kakashi and Kotone are chasin' each other outside again. It's complete chaos!"

"I noticed. Hey, where's Gaku?"

"He went to the store. Now can you please get your butt out the way? I'm trying to watch TV here!" said Lui.

Mikoto just sat there trying to become as invisible as possible. Neko stepped out of the way.

"Hmph. I'll be going then. See ya later." Neko went into the kitchen, grabbed a pudding cup out of the fridge, and left through the front door.

After a few minutes passed, Crazy-chan looked through the living room window. "The coast is clear! You guys can come out now!"

I poked my head out from under the table, dusting myself off. "Well that wasn't so bad."

Dokaru and Merry crawled out from under the table. "She didn't seem as bad as you guys described her." said Dokaru.

"Ice cream!" Merry grabbed her bowl of ice cream that she didn't finish and continued eating it.

 _"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE IS A PSYCHOTIC DEMON SPAWN FROM HELL! IF YA ASK ME, SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF SATAN HIMSELF! What you just witnessed was her in a OKAY mood. DO NOT underestimate that satanic creature!"_ Crazy-chan exclaimed.

"Don't forget the cannibalistic soul eater part." Mikoto grumbled.

"Or the satanic voodoo queen of the Underworld part." Lui added.

"Or the flesh eating devil worshipper part." said Kakashi, poking his head in from the back door.

"Or the future bride of the Antichrist himself part." said Kotone, poking her head in as well.

Everyone in the room besides me, Merry, and Dokaru nodded in agreement.

The sound of a ringtone came on right after. Crazy-chan reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. " 'Ello?" She answered. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yea she just left. Oh, you're on your way here? Great! See ya soon Gaku!" She hung up. "That was Gaku. He'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"Is he sane or like the rest of you guys?" I asked.

"Heheh... Weeell... Since you asked..." Crazy-chan began but was cut off by Mikoto. "Actually! Gaku is like the only mature one here."

"Most of the time...other times he can be just as crazy as us." Lui added.

Kakashi and Kotone both walked in. Their clothes were ripped and they were covered head to toe in cuts and bruises.

"Woah guys! I told you to _AT LEAST_ act like civilized people in front of our guests!" said Crazy-chan, looking at them up and down.

Kakashi closed the back door and locked it. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"He shouldn't have taken my phone!"

"Pfft- It was totally worth it, 'honey bear.'" Kakashi said teasingly. Crazy-chan held back her laughter. "W-Wait wha? One of Kotone's boyfriend's actually says that, Kakashi? Now this I gotta see."

Mikoto and Lui began snickering quietly.

"Yep. I saw it in her text messages." Kakashi snickered.

"It's not funny!" Kotone screamed.

"Oh, Kotone it's very funny! Hilarious even! _AHAHAHA!"_ Crazy-chan snorted with laughter.

_"S-SHUT UP!"_

_"NEVAH!"_ Crazy-chan fell on the floor again; rolling around while laughing.

"Y-You guys..." Mikoto started. "A...Hahaha!"

"Pfft..." Lui chuckled to himself.

_"STOP IT! CUT IT OUT ALREADY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"_

"How many of your boyfriends did you give nicknames to, 'honey bear~?'"

_"KAKASHI!"_

"Ohh my sweet little neko! I looove you sooo much~!" Kakashi tilted his head to the side to exaggerate his point.

Me and Dokaru stared at the whole scene in awe. Meanwhile, in the kitchen Merry could be seen happily eating her ice cream without a care in the world.

"These people are absolutely nuts! ...I like it! I think we're going to have a fun time here." Dokaru said cheerfully.

"Hehe, yea. I think so too." I said.

The front door opened.

 _"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!"_ Crazy-chan instantly stood up and began hopping.

Gaku, the oldest of the group walked into the living room. He had long green hair that went down to his back, and calming purple eyes.

"Yo! Gaku! You won't believe that one of Kotone's boyfriends called her 'honey bear.' It's hilarious!"

_"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"_

"Sure Kotone. Sure." said Kakashi.

"...Honey bear? Oh wow." Gaku chuckled.

 _"STOP IT ALREADY!"_ Kotone whined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Fun fact! This story I wrote was originally on Wattpad!  
> I had music to go with these chapters to set the mood and everything! It was great!! You can also see my artwork there.... So why is this story on here now?? Well- Because some people who I want to read the story don't have Wattpad accounts and you can only read it if you make an account-  
> Anyway!  
> I don't think I can add music on here.... So nice pictures and links will have to do instead I guess!  
> Also, this chapter was basically just a introduction to Neko. The next chapter will be longer. I hope...)  
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/LGq7mTebOu  
> ^^^  
> Link to my story on Wattpad


	7. Our Home Is Your Home

"Ey! Let me introduce you to Lyric, Dokaru, and... Wait, where's the other one?" Crazy-chan searched the room and finally realized that Merry was in the kitchen, still eating her ice cream. "And the little one, Merry! These three are apparently 'The Princesses of Fantage.'"

"Princesses?" Gaku asked.

"U-Um... Yes sir." I said nervously.

"Hm... Your clothes do look as if they came from a royal heritage. Also, you have exotic looks to you. What are princesses, such as yourself doing here of all places?"

"I don't know...We..." I stammered.

"I found 'em right outside the forest. They looked so run down vulnerable; I couldn't just leave them there." Crazy-chan answered.

"Hey! I was there too!" said Mikoto.

"What were they doing near a forest?" Gaku questioned.

"Heck if I know!" said Crazy-chan.

"Wait, what? They're princesses? You've forgotten to mention all of this to us!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Well that explains a lot." said Lui.

"The lil' pipsqueaks are royalty?"

"Princesses, huh?"

"Oops, haha...sorry! Maybe I forgot to mention it during all the chaos. My bad, but hey! You should've known they were something like that. I mean, look at these clothes they're wearing! Sure, they're missing the tiaras, and the clothes aren't exactly like the big poofy dresses you that you see in the Disney Princess movies, but they still have that princessey look to them, ya know? They have symbols on the clothes too and- Hey! You're princesses right? Where are your tiaras?" Crazy-chan looked in me and Dokaru's direction, scratching the back of her head.

"At the castle somewhere I'm sure... Princesses don't have to always wear a tiara." I said.

"Ohh... Well, how did you end up collapsed like that near the forest?" Crazy-chan asked.

"We..." I rubbed my head. "Amnesia, remember? The last thing I remember is running away from something. We were with our Mom..."

"That's it? Dokaru, do you remember anything more?" Crazy-chan looked at Dokaru. "No... That's about it. My head hurts if I try to remember more than that." she answered.

"Merry?" Crazy-chan looked in the kitchen. Merry had finished her ice cream and was now wiping it off of her face with a paper towel. "Wes?"

"Do you remember what you were running from? Or where your kingdom is?" Crazy-chan asked the little pink haired 5 year old. "No... Me don't remember." she answered.

"I see..." Gaku looked as if he were deep in thought. "Maybe it'll come back to you in a few weeks. In the meantime, you're welcomed to stay here with us."

"Thank you so much!" Me and my sisters said happily.

"W-We really appreciate this." Dokaru smiled and gave Gaku a hug.

"No problem kid- I mean uh, little princess. Besides, who could let three adorable little girls go unattended with no home?" Gaku patted Dokaru on the head.

"Um... Do you mind if we use your bathroom? We were in the wilderness for days and I feel...icky." I said.

"Of course. Crazy, can you show them?" Gaku asked Crazy-chan.

"Sure! Follow me kitties!" Crazy-chan dashed up the stairs. Me, Merry, and Dokaru followed behind her, trying to keep up.

"Here we are." Crazy-chan opened the door to the bathroom."Wait here, I'll go get you three some clothes and towels." Crazy-chan ran off before we could even say thank you.

 

**_5 minutes later..._ **

 

"Okay! I've got you three nightgowns, three toothbrushes, three face towels, three drying towels, and a bottle of baby shampoo. Anything else?" Crazy-chan asked.

"No, this is fine. Thank you! But uh...why the baby shampoo?" asked Dokaru.

"Because you three look like babies!"

"W-We're not-"

"Alright, well I'm off! Call me if ya need anything!" Crazy-chan ran off again.

The three of us entered the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

 

**_1 hour later..._ **

 

I exited the bathroom, wearing the nightgown and drying off. Which is a hard job considering that it goes down to my legs. We all take about an hour long baths. Merry and Dokaru had to take a bath together since Merry doesn't know how to wash herself up yet. I let out a sigh and called for Crazy-chan. She came running the second I called her name and nearly tripped.

"Crazy-chan! Class A! At your service milady!" Crazy-chan bobbed a curtsy.

"Where is our room?" I giggled.

"Follow me, milady!" Crazy-chan zipped down the hallway and ran inside a room. I quickly followed behind her.

"This is it! Sorry if it's a bit too small for you three. This is one of the only few rooms we could give to you. All the guest rooms are taken by the others. There's only one bed in this room. We'll have to buy you guys one tomorrow." Crazy-chan laughed nervously.

"That's okay. I could always just use my magic to make the room bigger and duplicate the beds." I said. "Magic? Hold on... How did I know that?" I thought to myself.

"M-Magic? Wha-" Crazy-can began.

I lifted my hand and a small, slightly glowing, purple orb appeared in it.

"Yep, magic. Back at home, us Royals are known for it." I raised my arm and the room bagan to change its shape; becoming larger in size. Two beds appeared on each side of the room, one pink, one green. In fact, the whole room changed. The old bed turned from brown to purple. A 'R' design appeared on the top of the headboard. The dark brown walls were now lighter in color. The wooden floor now a white carpet floor. The dull room now had more color to it. The old, creaky, wooden window now seemed newer and more sturdy than before. It even had little detailed designs on the sides of it.

"Wow..." Crazy-chan stared dumbfounded. "That's...so cool! Amazing! A magical princess! Do this to my room! Why didn't you tell us you were just like us?!"

"It is cool, huh? I guess I didn't really know it at the time. I walked up to the purple bed and jumped on it. "It's fluffy!"

"What do you mean you didn't know at the time? You jump on beds too?!" Crazy-chan watched in amusement.

 _"DUH!_ I'm still a kid...Princess or not!" I stopped jumping and sat on the bed. "I guess it's because of the amnesia."

"Ohh..."

"What did you mean by 'just like us?'" I asked.

"I already told ya! We're all different types of creatures. ...Who just so happen to know a thing or two about magic.

"Oh, really? All of you know magic?"

"Weell... In a way, but some of us are more skilled at it than others."

Soon after, Dokaru walked in carrying Merry in her arms. "I was looking for you two! I didn't know where our room was! Good thing I could hear your voices... Sheesh! That bath was refreshing." said Dokaru.

"Refweshing!" Merry imitated.

"Ohh! This room looks a lot nicer than I thought it would!" Dokaru looked around the room, put Merry down, and ran over to the green bed. "I call this one!"

Merry hopped onto the pink bed. "Me call this one!"

 _"WELP!_ It looks like you three got settled in pretty quickly."

"Mhm!" The three of us nodded in agreement.

"Now rest up! We have a full days supply of shopping and madness to attend to tomorrow!" said Crazy-chan.

"Okay, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Dokaru and Merry said in sync.

"Night night, you three!" Crazy-chan walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Merry closed her eyes, already starting to drift off to sleep.

"It seems like it's been forever since we've been in a bed." Dokaru said sleepily.

"Yea... We were wandering around in that forest for a long time..." I yawned.

"These people seem really nice... I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like."

"More madness?"

"Definitely."

Dokaru rolled on her side in the bed and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, eager to wake up to what tomorrow has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: FINALLY DOOOONNNEE!!! *FLIPS A TABLE* And no "welp" is not a typo! Yay! over 1,300 words! Annndd....That's all I can think of to say. Oh! Almost forgot. I don't own Disney or anything Disney related. Bye bye!)


	8. The Morning Madness!

I woke up and yawned. I sat up, looked around the room, and stared at the window as the morning light from outside shined through it. Dokaru and Merry were still sound asleep. I directed my attention to the alarm clock sitting on top of the nightstand by my bed. It was 9:45 a.m. "I slept pretty good last night..." I sniffed the air. Something smelled good. I pulled the covers off of me, stretched, and exited the room. I walked inside of the bathroom to wash up and do all of that other bathroom stuff. When I left I went downstairs to see the source of the smell.

 _"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPIN' BEAUTY! GOOD MORNIN'!"_ chirped Crazy-chan.

I rubbed my eyes. "Morning... What's that smell?"

"Breakfast!" Mikoto poked her head out from the kitchen entryway.

"What did you make?" I asked.

"Strawberry pancakes, sausage, eggs, french toast..." Mikoto began. "I made le oatmeal~!" Crazy-chan chimed in.

"Crazy... You used the microwave..." said Mikoto.

"So? I still made it technically! That counts for something, right?"

Crazy-chan crossed her arms and made a pouty face. There was a crashing sound that came from the kitchen, followed by a yelp. "OW!"

"What the heck was that?" I asked, looking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Uhh... You might not want to go in there. The kitchen is like a tornado hazard at the moment." Mikoto warned.

"I broke another plate... Only this time, I think I broke my toe, too." Kakashi said with a pained expression while hopping out of the kitchen on one foot.

"Hah, that's what you get! Dummy." Kotone teased while walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. She was still in her pajamas.

"Shut up, you stupid female feline." Kakashi glared at Kotone. "At least I don't go around s-"

Kotone grabbed a book and threw it at Kakashi's head. "S-Shut up! What I do is none of your business!"

"Ow! You fu-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Shh!" Crazy-chan clapped her hand over Kakashi's mouth. "'EY! What did I tell ya about swearing?!"

"B-But...she started it! Besides... It's not like what I'm saying isn't true." Kakashi retorted. "She's a w-" Kotone threw another book at Kakashi. "YOW!"

"Alright, alright you two, cut it out. Enough is enough!" Mikoto said, crossing her arms. "She's only 14 years old, Kakashi."

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Hmph, but she really is a-"

Kotone got up to grab a baseball bat and came running at Kakashi with it.

 _"S-Stay away!"_ Kakashi hid behind Crazy-chan. Which looked funny since he was a little taller than her.

 _"GAAKUU!_ We are in need of some assistance here!" Crazy-chan yelled.

There was a long sigh and Gaku came trudging out of the kitchen. He shoved a piece of cake in Kotone's mouth and a bowl of ice cream in Kakashi's hand. He then turned around and went back into the kitchen. They both instantly sat down and began eating their sweets without saying another word. Dokaru walked down the stairs while yawning. "Hey, what's with all the racket?"

"You'll get used to it." Mikoto said while sighing.

 _"GOOD MORNIN' SNOW WHITE!"_ chirped Crazy-chan.

"Snow White?" Dokaru looked confused.

"Yep! Instead of sayin' Sleeping Beauty, I said Snow White. Little Merry can be Cinderella!" said Crazy-chan.

"But... Why?" Dokaru questioned.

"Because why not?" Crazy-chan giggled. "I'm probably the weirdest, craziest asian you'll ever meet!"

"No doubt about that." said Lui, as he walked downstairs stretching.

" _'EY!_ My name is Crazy for a reason!" Crazy-chan laughed and puffed out her cheeks, making her resemble something like a...fish?

"Me hungry..." Merry slowly walked down the stairs and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

 _"GOOD MORNIN' CINDERELLA!"_ Crazy-chan chirped.

"Mworning..." Merry said sleepily.

"When is breakfast going to be ready?" Dokaru asked.

"It's ready now. I just set the plates." said Gaku, poking his head out of the kitchen entryway.

Once he said that everyone except me and my sisters, went straight to the dining room like a pack of hungry wolves and sat at their seats, leaving us behind in the living room. We went into the dining room after them. On the table were separate meals for each of us. Crazy-chan had her bowl of strawberry oatmeal, eggs, and some sausage. Mikoto had a big plate of blueberry waffles and two sausages. Kotone's plate had a big serving of chocolatey pancakes drizzled in syrup with whipped cream on top. Kakashi had a plate full of cinnamon french toast and mable syrup, with two biscuits. Lui had the strawberry pancakes that Mikoto said she made, along with some scrambled eggs. Gaku's plate had two eggrolls and two sausages. Lastly, there were three plates of the same thing. A big omelette with a side of Crazy-chan's strawberry oatmeal.

"We didn't know what you guys wanted to eat so we just gave you a omelette and that oatmeal you liked so much!" said Crazy-chan, in between bites of her food.

"Thank you!" me and my sisters said happily. We took a seat at the table and began eating the oatmeal first.

"You say 'we' like you're the one who made it!" said Mikoto as she look a bite of her blueberry waffles.

"Hey! I did make the oatmeal! I put my heart and soul into adding the water and nuking it! I even added a little something special to it!" chirped Crazy-chan.

Everyone froze dead in their tracks after she said that. Gaku dropped his chopsticks and stared at us with wide eyes.

"Dear God..." whispered Mikoto.

"T-They're already eating it..." said a trembling Kakashi.

"Mother of God... Who was supposed to be watching Crazy make the oatmeal?!" shouted Kotone. 

"Crazy! What are you trying to do? _Kill our guests on their second day here?!"_ yelled Lui.

"What did I tell you about experimenting with the food?! Especially the guests food!" shouted Gaku.

Me, Merry, and Dokaru immediately stopped eating the oatmeal. I stared in absolute awe and confusion.

"Oh no! Look! Lyric's already experiencing the side effects! _CALL AN AMBULANCE!!"_ exclaimed Mikoto.

"W-What's wrong with the food? It tasted fine to me..." I asked with fear in my voice.

"A-Am I gonna die?..." Dokaru asked with fear written all over her face. Merry dropped her spoon in the bowl and starting to cry.

Crazy-chan slammed both of her hands down on the table. "Okay, okay! Everyone calm the frick down! All I did was add a little cinnamon, a little nutmeg, extra strawberries, and a little more cream! Sheesh you guys, my cooking isn't that bad!"

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief and calmed down after she said that.

"You put Neko in a some type of coma for a week after you experimented on her food..." said Kakashi.

"That was when I didn't know what I was doing!" Crazy-chan replied.

"Your food experiments caused Kotone to completely lose her voice for 5 whole days." said Lui.

"The spices got mixed up!" Crazy-chan defended.

"Your food experiments gave Gaku some type of weird stomach virus that lasted for two weeks..." said Mikoto.

"Accidents happen!" she yelled.

"You should just always stick to the recipe...don't experiment. Please, for our safety and well being, _FOLLOW THE RECIPE."_ said Gaku.

"Or better yet, don't cook at all..." Kotone added.

"Oh, shut up! ばか ねこ！Crazy-chan huffed. (Romanji: Baka neko! English: Stupid cat!)

_"What did you say?!"_

I watched them and continued eating after I eyed the food for several minutes. Merry had stopped crying a while ago and was now eating her food again. Dokaru wasn't panicking anymore and laughed as they argued, while eating her food as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Hello minority of people who actually reads these!! How's your day going?? Did you like this?? Good!)


	9. Tonight We Shall Feast Upon Junk Food!

_**After Breakfast~...** _

Me and my sisters were wearing the spare clothes that Crazy-chan gave us and were now heading out the front door with Crazy-chan and Mikoto.

"So... Which store should we hit first?" Crazy-chan asked.

"Umm... There's a really cute and girly clothes store up ahead that I think would suit their style."

"Alright! Let's go!" Crazy-chan quickly went inside of the car and waved for us to hurry up. Me and my sisters climbed in along with Mikoto in the drivers seat, and we soon set off for the store.

_**Once we arrived~...** _

We all got out of the car and started walking towards the store through the parking lot. The name of the store was "Just for girls! I think that name really suits the store!" I said once we walked inside.

"Oh, wow!" I gazed upon all of the dresses and skirts the store had.

"Cuuute!" Dokaru squealed.

"This store is perfect!" I said.

"I knew you'd like this place." Mikoto smiled with glee.

Merry was playing with a white teddy bear which had a big pink bow around its neck, that she had found on one of the stores shelves.

"Do you want to keep that bear, little one?" Mikoto asked, bending down to Merry's height.

"Yes pwease!" Merry hugged the bear close to her.

"Okay then it's yours to ke-"

Mikoto was cut off by Crazy-chan. "I'll pay for it!"

Soon after we left the 'Just for girls!' store, we went to a mall. We went from store to store inside the mall. I couldn't help but gaze at all of the scenery and how pretty the places looked. There was a really big water fountain inside the mall. Merry wanted to jump in it, but Crazy-chan told her it's not for that. Mikoto told us that if we flipped a coin and made a wish, it just might come true. Merry wished for a milkshake. She's only 5. I don't think she really understands the situation we're in. Dokaru wished to see our parents again. I wished for my memory to come back. Merry's wish was granted as soon as we left the fountain and went to the closet milkshake place to us inside the mall, we even went to a cookie place after that. It was fun. We must've stayed there for a really long time because by the time we left it was already 6:30 p.m. We walked down the parking lot, carrying lots and lots of full bags.

 _"Oh, crap!_ We spent so much time shopping, we forgot about the others!" said Mikoto as she opened the trunk of the car and hurriedly put the bags in.

"Ohh...right. I bet they're already starting fights at home." sighed Crazy-chan.

"You know how they are when they're hungry." said Mikoto.

"Haha... Yeah. We should hurry up." said Crazy-chan. "What're we gonna do? It's too late to cook anything now."

"If I can't do plan A, there's always plan B." said Mikoto.

With that being said, we entered the car and Mikoto drove off.

Later on...

Dokaru opened the front door and Mikoto rushed inside the house, carrying 5 pizza boxes. _"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! DON'T START WORLD WAR III! Who wants pizza?!"_

Kakashi and Kotone looked as if they were in the middle of stabbing each other to death, Gaku and Lui were in the middle of an arguement over something stupid, another brown haired girl was trying to calm Kotone down, and a brown haired boy was egging them on. "Who are they?" I wondered.

 _"OI! OI! ORDER IN THE COURT PEOPLE!"_ Crazy-chan shouted as he held up the three pizza boxes she was holding. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the pizza boxes.

 _"I call first dibs!"_ shouted Kakashi.

 _"No fair!"_ yelled Lui.

The new boy and girl looked as if they were about to say something, but stopped and looked at us.

"Who are you?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I'm... uh..."

"They're the princesses we told you about." said Kakashi.

"Oh?" They both looked at Kakashi and then right back at us.

"Oh, hi! My name is Kiro. Nice to meet you!" said the brown haired boy.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"My name is Kira."

"Kira?"

"Yes, we're Kotone's siblings."

"Oh?"

"I demand to eat now." said Kakashi.

Mikoto carefully placed the pizza boxes on the table and opened one. "Here."

Soon after we finished eating we went off to bed. Well... My sisters did at least. Everyone else downstairs were still either having fun or fighting each other. While I was in my bed I tossed and turned for a while before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note: Eee... Only 800 something words for this chapter. Sorry! I kind of had writers block for a little bit and I had to end this early so I could move on to the next chapter! Hope you don't mind too much! Bye bye!)


	10. The Dream...

_Mom was in the kitchen baking something that I could smell from far away. I appeared to only be 4 years old. I walked into the kitchen and tugged on her dress. When she looked down I couldn't see her face. It was completely empty. It was as if her facial features were completely erased. Blocked. The kitchen shattered like glass, making everything around me pitch black. I couldn't see anything until a faint light appear. I walked closer to it. Another room appeared, it wasn't the kitchen. It was dark here. In the corner I could see a pair of red eyes that slightly glowed in the darkness. They were small. They looked as if they were filled with...sorrow. The eyes that belonged to whatever was sitting in the corner slowly stood up. The figure wasn't any taller than a small child._

**_They disappeared._ **

The room changed again. I was strapped to a table. There was a loud noise. A scream. It sounded like it came from my right. When I turned around to see who was screaming, I wasn't strapped to anything and darkness was surrounding me again. There was nothing. Nothing but a series of multiple eerie voices speaking in a almost robotic tone. They were speaking all at once. I could only hear small parts of what was being said.

"...Awakening  from the nightmare."

"Dreaming."

"Release her."

"Trapped..."

"...Before it's to..."

"...Murder..."

"They will murder..."

"Dying..."

"Slowly..."

"She is..."

"They're after her."

"Hurry."

_**SaVe HeR...** _

 

  
I woke up. Trembling. "What the was that dream about..?" I looked around the room. Dokaru and Merry were still sound asleep. It was early. In the morning. 5 a.m. "I should just go back to sleep..."

Soon after that, I went back to sleep. By the time I woke up, it was already 9 in the morning. Both of my sisters were nowhere to be found in my room. They must've gotten up early. I sat up. There was a bunch of noise coming from down stairs. "Yep, they're up alright... I wonder what that dream was about... There was another girl. Mom... Darkness." I rubbed my head. "Geez..." I was starting to get a headache. After washing up and getting dressed I looked in the mirror. I found myself looking deeper into it. There was a glimmer of red light coming from my purple eyes. Spooked, I backed up and rubbed my eyes just to make sure. The glimmer was gone. "I could've sworn I just saw something... Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"You aren't."

 _"EEK!!"_ That voice... There was a voice..! I looked around the room and then back at the mirror. Nobody was there... Well, nobody visible. "Who are you..?"

There was no response.

"...Cece?"

"Is that yo-"

The door opened. "Hey, who're you talking to? Breakfast is ready!" Dokaru peeked inside the room.

"Uh..." The voice was gone.

"You coming or not? It'll get cold!"

"Yea, okay. Coming!"

_**Later that day...** _

"So... Tell me more about where ya from!" Crazy-chan tilted her head in curiosity.

"Um... I would but I have no memories..! Remember?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh... Right. Sorry."

"That's okay. Hey, where are you from?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm from... Well, ya see... My past is complicated!"

"Ohh... You too?"

"Heh, I guess you could say that..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Crazy-chan stayed silent.

"Uh-"  
"Hey!"  
I turned around to see that Kakashi was waving at us from the door way. "You gonna eat yet or no? We're not going to wait all day!"

"Haha! Sorry 'bout that! Let's go." Crazy-chan started walking towards Kakashi as if nothing happened and I slowly followed behind them downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I know the chapter is short and there's no picture! I'll come back later to add that in! I had writers block after all! I just wanted to hurry up and get to the parts I'm excited about! Please cut me some slack- ))


	11. The First Adventure!

After eating Dokaru suddenly decided that it'd be a good idea to explore outside. I agreed to this because I kind of needed the fresh air. I'm still curious to why I was hearing voices in my head all of a sudden. Crazy-chan decided to tag along with us because she "couldn't simply leave us in the wilderness to fend for ourselves." So, here we are now. Walking through some random forest.

"So you were pushed through a swirly portal thingy by yer ma and that's how you ended up here?"

We both nodded. Merry, who Dokaru was carrying didn't answer.  
"And something was chasin' ya?"

We nodded again. Merry was becoming upset, her normally happy expression was quickly turning dark and glum. The little pink haired angel looked scared.

"Um.. Maybe we should stop talking about it. So, why are we out in the forest?" I asked.

"Oh! Haha, no problem. Sorry for bringing it up. We need to get a nice little distance away from civilization. Somewhere where there aren't too many people walkin' around ya know?"

"Oh? Why?" Dokaru asked out of curiosity.

"Haha! Well obviously we can't have people seeing kids pass through portals! It'll cause absolute chaos!"

"What?! What portal? Where are we going?" Dokaru asked the brown eyed lunatic.

"We're going to track down your kingdom of course!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ We both yelled.  
"Shh! Keep it down will ya?! There could be civilians around." Crazy-chan whisper-shouted.

"But..." I trailed off.

"How are we supposed to find it?! Do you even have any clues?"

"Haha..." Crazy-chan scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Nope! But it couldn't hurt to try at the very least. Who knows, maybe this will help you guys feel a little better? Even if we don't find any clues, at least you can say you tried, right?"

"Well..."

"Let's go then!"

Crazy-chan clapped her hands together and when she pulled them apart, a bright portal opened. She then grabbed me and Dokaru's hand. "Ready?"

"Uh-"  
"My body is not ready.  
"Why is it so bright?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She jumped through it, dragging us down with her as it closed behind us.

 

\---------

 

When I opened my eyes Dokaru was still holding little Merry firmly in her arms. Crazy-chan was standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. I looked around only to see that we were...in some kind of marketplace? This confused me. Crazy-chan turned around as if she understood my confusion and smiled. "Welcome to Atitrik marketplace!"

"Why a market place? Aren't we supposed to be looking for clues?" Dokaru asked for me. She gently put Merry down and held her hand.

"We are! I know what I'm doing, trust meh! We aren't in the dangerous part of this area yet. Even places outside of Earth have civilization you know? What were you expecting? Another forest?!" Crazy-chan giggled and puffed out her cheeks. She looked like a...fish again..?

"Ahem... Take a look at the people here and tell me what do you see."

We stopped staring at the buildings in the marketplace and actually examined the people there. Some of the people had strange markings all over their bodies and faces, there were some that didn't look like they had human skin, some had ominous glows or auras surrounding them, and others...clearly looked inhuman.

"What...are they..?"

"People. Don't let the appearances fool you. They're not all bad. If you actually talk to some they'll be really nice!" Crazy-chan grabbed a random man by the arm who had horns on the top of their head, and waved at them. "Hey!"  
The guy glared at her and shoved her arm away before continuing about his business.  
"Aww... Must be having a bad day. I hope it goes better for ya!!" Crazy-chan shouted over the horde of people around us while jumping and waving with a humungous grin on her face. The guy who she had been talking to looked even more irritated and continued walking away as people have her strange looks.

"I hope to see ya again soon okay?! You can tell me all about it!"  
When she finally finished she turned back to us and laughed. "See? Friendly! Just don't go around challenging strangers, alright?"

"U-Uh..." We were speechless.

"And make sure you don't let go of that little angel's hand, alright? Let's go!" She grabbed me and Dokaru by our arms pulled us away into the crowd of people.

"W-Where are we even going?!" I asked.

"Well, it's dangerous to go outside of civilization around these parts. We should make a stop at some of these places for the proper gear. Do you have any weapons?"

"Weapons? We..."  
"See? Exactly why we have to stop here!" Crazy-chan Walked up to a salesmen, eyeing his merchandise and asking him a ton of questions.

The three of you do have a weapon.

"That voice again..?"  
"I already told ya I'm not buying low quality goods! Now answer my questions about that sword!" Crazy-chan frowned at the salesmen and clenched her fists.  
"Hey... Uhm... That's okay, Crazy. We have weapons."  
"Eh? Where?" She stopped arguing with him and turned around to look at us.

"I don't know.."

"Well, I'll just get these swords for you until you can find your own. Deal?"

"O-Okay..! Thank you Crazy!"

"It is my pleasure, princesses~!" Crazy-chan attempted to do a curtsy but instead she ended up tripping on something somehow and laughed it off. We all started giggling on our way to the next little shop in the marketplace.

**_1 hour later that day..._ **

  
"Alright. Ready?"  
Crazy-chan adjusted her backpack full of supplies and we stared into the dark forest. We could feel the bad vibes it was giving off. It looked as if we could easily get lost through it and never return if we're not careful. The forest was so dense it looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. I could swear that the creepypasta, Slenderman himself would be happy to live in it. It was practically oozing with mischief and eeriness. I wondered why something like this was so close to a marketplace in this..."place." No wonder it's so dangerous here.

"Um... Crazy-chan? What makes you think we'll find clues in a place like that? I don't want to set foot there. It doesn't even look like animals could live there." I rubbed my arm and shivered has a chill went down my spine.

"Pfft. This isn't Earth! The "animals" here aren't the same as what you're used to. Crazy-chan answered with a cheerful grin on her face.

"Where... What is this place then? I don't think Merry should tag along with us." Dokaru tightened her grip around the little pink haired angel's hand. Merry looked up at the forest with wide eyes and slowly hid behind her, clearly frightened by its appearance.

"She'll be fine, I promise! We're in Ashura. This place is full of dungeons for beginners. It should be pretty easy to beat these! Err... Well this particular one is kinda for the more 'experienced' fighters, but it should be fine as long as you're with me!" Crazy-chan beamed and suddenly we heard a loud explosion coming from the forest. Although there were no visible flames, pitch black smoke could be seen coming from within.

 _"Agghh!_ Someone's getting first dibs on the loot! Stupid high classed mages!" Crazy-chan stomped her foot and trudged straight toward the now smoking forest. "Follow me and you'll all be just fine."

I gulped, grabbed Dokaru's hand, and quickly followed right behind Crazy-chan. As soon as the forest was within two more steps, Dokaru picked up Merry instead of simply holding her hand. I guess she didn't want to take the chance of her getting loose, and to be honest, neither did I. If she got lost here I don't think we'd ever be able to find our dear little sister again. At this thought I glanced at Merry. She hasn't said much during this entire trip. We really should have left her back at our new home. I didn't know our trip would be this dangerous. As if she read my mind, Dokaru looked back at me with the same worried expression. Merry was hiding her face in Dokaru's hair as she was being carried. I looked in front of me to make sure we were still right behind Crazy-chan. Instead of simply following behind her, I decided to speed up a little and walk beside her. As I did this I noticed that Crazy-chan's cheerful expression was gone. She had a serious look on her face as we continued walking through the deep forest.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yay for 1,470+ words for this chapter! I might go back and draw covers for each chapter later on during the week but I'm not promising anything! I hope you enjoyed this and appreciate the effort I put into making this longer! It took me a while to get inspired and write but I finally did it! Now for the next chapter...aaaagghh.... Later guys! Or- whoever that's actually reading this  
> I hope this makes up for the delayed updates!  
> Bai bai for now!))


	12. Danger Awaits...

_We now stood at the entrance of a dungeon. On our way here, Merry spotted a creature that was following us. When we began to investigate, we discovered that it was an adorable 'chipmunk like' creature. The fur along its back was a cute strawberry pink while the fur on its belly was more of a vanilla color. Crazy-chan told us that creatures like those belong in the easier parts of dungeons and that it's weird for it to wander around in dangerous areas like this. Maybe it's special? We decided to keep the little guy. The little 'chipmunk like' creature seemed to have taken a liking to Merry and was now sitting on the top of her head.  
As we stared at the entrance of the dungeon in awe, Crazy-chan fumbled around in her backpack, handing us three small bottles of something that contained a green liquid._

"Only use them when you're badly injured. I doubt that'll happen but it's better to be safe than sorry!" she quietly giggled to herself.   
I wondered what was up with her all of a sudden, but decided not to ask.

"Alright. Time to start looking for clues. Still got your weapons?" I looked down at the sheathed sword that was attached to the belt on my hip and nodded. Dokaru patted her own sword and checked to make sure that Merry didn't lose the two daggers she was given along the way. Crazy-chan gave an approving nod and slowly entered the dungeon. It only kept getting darker and darker the more we walked through it. Crazy-chan didn't seem bothered by this, though. When it got too dark to see anything she lifted her hand, creating a small flame in it.   
"Pretty!" Merry had walked closer to the brown eyed lunatic and stared at the flame she was holding.   
Crazy-chan looked down at the little angel and smiled meekly, gently holding her hand with her free one. She then abruptly stopped walking and turned to look at us.  
"We really should be a bit quiet before we go too far into this place. The monsters that lurk here can hear us."

"What are they like?" I asked.

"Suuuuper scary! But it's nothing I can't handle." She giggled again.

"What do you mean? You know how to take on monsters that powerful?"

"Of course I do! Why else would I bring ya with me? You wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle it."

"So... How exactly are we supposed to find clues about our kingdom in a dungeon?" Dokaru asked.

Crazy-chan giggled again. "Well, you're princesses aren't you? Kingdoms are usually well known. It's strange that none of us knew about it back at the house. So, maybe it's hidden? Clues could be scattered everywhere! We could very well be looking in the wrong place, but it's good to have a start here. Think about it. Lost Kingdoms, Secret Kingdoms, Etc... They usually have clues about them laying around somewhere. They are not 100% a secret. And yours... Yours just disappeared from your memory. Yet, you still remember the name! Why'd I choose this particular dungeon? Hehe... Well, take a good look at your clothes. Err- I mean the ones that you were wearing when we first found you three. I examined them after they were washed. Each of them had markings and symbols. Even the patterns under the skirts looked like they were clues."

Crazy-chan's words had me taken aback. "Our...clothes? I didn't think of that.."

"Your mother protected you three from something that was chasing you. Now... I don't think you suddenly lost them when you all fell. I think it would be too much of a coincidence for the three of you to just lose them at the same time like that. Especially when Dokaru was holding little Merry here. If the memory loss is from bumping your head, then little Merry here would still have hers. ...I think your mom probably knew that you'd come back to help her, so she decided to wipe your memories. Those kind of spells can't last forever, but depending on how powerful she is, and how effective the spell was, it could take years to get all your memories back in one piece. So, we'll just have to try and rush it. If you want to find your parents and your kingdom again, you have to remember more! You have powers yourself don't you? Remember. How do you use them? Keep asking yourself that until you get it."

"R-Right... Okay..! Thanks Crazy!"  
"We'll work on it!" Dokaru chimed in.  
"Good! This place should help you remember at least that much. Besides... One of the symbols on your clothes looks very similar to the one that's on this dungeon's entry way."  
"It is?"  
"Yep. Now let's go!" Crazy-chan turned around and continued walking forward while still holding Merry's hand. Merry had taken the little 'chipmunk like' creature off of her head and was now gently holding it like a teddy bear in her arms.

 

\--------

 

_After walking for about 10 more minutes through the dungeon, it was surprisingly quiet. I was going to ask her where the monsters were but then I remembered what she told us. What happened next surprised all of us. As we continued walking, on high alert for anything that would jump out at us, heard weak sobbing. When we looked around we saw a small figure curled up in a ball, laying weakly against the corner of one of the larger areas we walked into. As soon as Crazy saw this, she ran straight to it to get a closer look._

_It was a child._

"What's your name? Why are you in a place like this?! Did you come alone?"

The little boy didn't answer, instead he was holding his stomach in pain as he whimpered. Crazy-chan had carefully lifted him up with one arm and used the flame she held in her other hand to light a torch on the wall nearby. Then the flame in her hand disappeared. We had a better view of him now with the room lit. His injuries looked really bad... I rushed over to the little boy and pulled out the small bottle Crazy-chan had given to me. The little boy was coughing and wheezing in Crazy-chan's arms. Carefully, I lifted his head up and poured the weird green liquid that was in the bottle into his mouth. Soon after, he relaxed and stopped coughing. He drank the whole bottle.

"It'll take few minutes for it to start closing up those wounds." Crazy took off her backpack and handed it to Dokaru, then she put the boy on her back and stood up.

"I still have to use my hands so you'll have to hold on, kay?" Before he could nod, loud stomping could be heard coming from around the corner. The little boy began to whimper again. "Is that the thing that hurt you?" Crazy-chan whispered. When he nodded she handed him to me and walked right to where the stomping was coming from. When she was out of our field of vision and had reached the thing making the stomping noises, there were loud growls followed by crashes. Worried, and clutching the boy, I followed her cautiously.   
By the time I had reached the area she was in, the thing was already dead. She had blood running down her arm and onto her hand. Looking closer at it, I noticed that there wasn't a cut on it. The blood on her wasn't her own. The thing that was lying on the ground had a large hole in its chest, indicating that she had plunged her arm through it.

"H-Hey what's going o- Oh..." Dokaru, with Merry holding her hand, had followed behind me.  
"It was just one of those bulky orcs. It was fairly weak. If it was a stronger monster, I doubt the kid would've made it out alive. This one obviously lacked intelligence so he was able to hide from it, right?" Crazy-chan wiped her hand on the wall. "Ick. I probably should've just used a spell instead." The little boy I was holding nodded and spoke up. "Yes... It attacked me and I was able to get away by hiding."

"Uh..." I didn't know how to react to this.

"What? ...Oh. Hey, battles aren't child's play. Things are going to get bloody." she sighed. "And where the heck are your parents?! Why were you in a place like this? And what's your name?"

"My name is Tama. I was...dared to come here by my friends. They told me to stay in here for 15 minutes but I went in too deep and something grabbed me..." The boy was able to walk again now, so I put him down.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"9 years old."

 _"Only 9?!_ I need to have a little 'chat' with your friends about dangerous dares, and you should know better than to come here. You could have died! What if we didn't just so happen to come here in time? Then what?!" Crazy crossed her arms, clearly irritated.

"Hey, wait... This place isn't Earth, right? Why is there a kid here in the first place?"

"Take a good look at us and then look at him closely. Do we look like the rest of the people we saw out there?"

"Nope."

"Exactly! We're not the only ones here who look human of course! Besides... You're technically kids too!" she laughed. Interrupting her laughter, a low growl could be heard coming from nearby. "...We should get moving."

"Okay." I grabbed Tama's hand and the three- uh- four of us followed Crazy-chan deeper into the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author's Note: Hey guys!! Sorry there's no picture for this chapter  
> I wanted to draw it myself so-  
> Ah-  
> And wow I think this chapter is even longer than the other one!! I'm going to start trying to make each chapter at least 1,000 words each soo.... Yea! Pretty proud of myself for this!  
> Welp-  
> t'll be a while until the one for this and the other chapter pictures are ready  
> Anyway  
> I hope you enjoyed!!))

**Author's Note:**

> (Author's Note: HEY! How did I do? Good? Okay? Did I just spoil the mood?? Oh... my bad! This chapter is really short. Yea, yea, I know! But the next chapter is when things start getting good! Uh- I think?? For me that is- Uhm... I'm getting off topic aren't I?? Oopsie! See you in the next chapter! Hopefully!


End file.
